chiniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Battles: Black Omen Arc
Battles VS - NO RESULT * Attempted to turn in Nereza to authorities but Nereza tricked guards Kovis and Jade are her allies * Kovis and Jade ran throughout town to avoid guards * Managed to escape by doing quick change into disguises VS - FLAMEHEART * Solrinnon transported Flameheart in front of convoy carrying Whaulor Nobles heading to Harmony * Flameheart rampaged through convoy killing every guard and noble * Vegakin killed nobles to eliminate competition for Panik to help him gain influence * Attack was also a message to Pure Grihala to fear the might of Golden Daggers VS - WHISPER * Solrinnon transported Whisper into castle of Fiery Fyre to assassinate his guards * Whisper sneaked above guards and lynched every guard outside Dante's room * Whisper killed guards to make Dante paranoid/scared so he doesn't attend Summer Celebration VS - CIPHER X * Solrinnon transported Cipher to Harmony City to create diversion to allow Isaac into Harmony City * Cipher disguised as guard, came in contact with every guard in tower injecting them with poison * Cipher was able to sync all poison to activate at once as soon as Isaac came through gate * Poison did not kill guards only knocked them out for 90 seconds as to not raise suspicion VS Bounty Hunters - SHIGIN/ROZES/VALIANT * Went to tavern full of Bounty Hunters to see if they know location of other Fighting Dreamers * Hunters tried to attack group to claim their bounties VS - ROZES * Shigin and Rozes got into argument about the value of life * Rozes got offended after Shigin said Rozes would sacrifice other Dreamers * Rozes told Shigin that she would meet him in 5 days, Shigin tried to stop her from leaving * Rozes injected Shigin with tranquilizer to confuse his senses so he could not track her VS - LAW * Law ambushed Rozes after she broke into an empty house * Law summoned Vagthir so Nines Brothers could communicate with Rozes * Nines mocked Rozes for being a Dreamer then ordered her to follow her Black Omen * Ordered to either deliver Apom to Nines in person or kill Apom * The Judge sentenced Rozes to lose her powers until Black Omen was fulfilled VS Settlement - APOM * A wanted bandit with G 50,000 bounty was located in settlement * Apom destroyed entire settlement as collateral because of his hatred of the "Wingless" * Allowed a family of Ritos to run away VS Messenger - APOM * Apom killed messenger who gave him Black Omen * Apom refused to follow orders of Nines VS - APOM * Apom entered a Golden Dagger Hideout where Orb was located * Killed every assassin in hideout even after they surrounded VS - NEREZA * Ibic tried to grab a restrained Nereza and Ring of Ruling * Was stopped when Apom threw Jade at Ibic * Nereza used dropped sword to cut her binds * Able to use magic again Nereza easily defeated Ibic VS VS - APOM & NEREZA * Apom/Assassins held back Jade and Jovo to allow Kovis to kill Jandar * Jade was outmatched by Apom nearly entire match, Jovo helped to delay defeat * Apom nearly froze Jovo to death with Blizzard Orb until Jade stopped him with Ener * Jade and Jovo used large wind force to get Ring of Ruling away from Apom * Jade was able to get ring to hold back Apom * Nereza broke loose from bonds shot laser at Jade chopping off her finger wearing her ring * Jovo tried to trap Nereza in air ball but Nereza used magic to puncture his heart nearly killing him VS - KOVIS/APOM * Both Kovis and Apom became furious after Nereza almost killed both their friends * Speed Blitzed Nereza to defeat her to prevent her from using magic * Duo was in perfect coordination without even communicating * Jandar grabbed Ring to halt Ritos, Nereza used opportunity to flee VS - KOVIS * Kovis attack Jandar in attempt to kill him to join Golden Daggers * Kovis fought brutally using more deadly attack instead of wind magic, evading * Pinned Jandar to wall to help Jade who lost finger from attack by Nereza * Jandar used ring to make Kovis pierce Jade's head with his talons * Jandar ordered Kovis to kill Jade, Kovis resisted using devastating attack to kill Jandar * Kovis became Golden Dagger Assassin, used new position to order rest of assassin to leave * Death of Jandar Aesatra by decapitation from Kovis' Wing Strike VS - LAW * Assassins told Law of how Kovis escaped with Apom after killing Jandar * Told Law of how they where ordered by Kovis using the Ring of Ruling to make assassins leave * Law killed 7 assassins with a single blow VS - NO RESULT * Shigin sensed Paldir soul and Ki in Terra and approached her * Terra fled from Shigin as to not reveal herself * Shigin chased Terra to a large fishing ship where she was cornered * During conflict Terra accidentally reveals that she know who Shigin is * Terra chops boat in half with wood Paldir to escape from Shigin & Valiant VS - SHIGIN * Guards attempted to separate Valiant from Shigin, Shigin refused leading to guards to attack * Shigin without hurting guards managed to disarm and destroy all Shock Spears guards wielded * Kres Onezrel and Art Zarshoon were able to control the chaos to calm Shigin VS - SHIGIN VS - CIPHER X * Cipher pays women to distract Kovis by pretending to be admirers to allow Cipher to ambush Kovis * Cipher uses Rozes memories to be able outsmart Kovis/take advantage of weaknesses * Cipher waits for Kovis to uses Grand Tornado to capture Kovis without being seen VS - LAW * Bliss angers Law by insulting his height and knocking off his hat * Law toys with Drav and Bliss by holding back, reveals he never took damage * Law learns that Drav knows where Isaac is tries to torture him to reveal location but fails * Law puts Bliss in an energy guillotine, gives rope to Drav, breaks his hand to force him to let go * Law takes Bliss to hideout so Cipher can absorb his memories of Isaac * Death of Bliss killed by Law creating a energy guillotine and forcing Drav to release trigger VS - LAW * Guards attempted to arrest Law & Drav thinking they are accomplices in killing Bliss * Law killed entire squad with a single blow, left one survivor as a warning * Law took Drav to be interrogated by Cipher X VS /Criminals - SHIGIN * Shigin cut in line at Postal Office causing criminals to be angry/violent * Shigin challenged everyone who would be offended to a duel at the same time VS - ROZES/SHIGIN/KRES/QIPORA * Shigin confronted Law after he realized Rozes was disgusing as Jovo against her will * The Judge was unable to find accuse Shigin of a crime causing Law to be infuriated * Shigin took opportunity of The Judge and Law arguing to assault Law * Kres and Qipora assisted in the brawl to turn the tide in their favor * Shigin convinced Rozes not to run away but to fight instead saying he trusted her * Rozes laid final blow by turning Law against The Judge and using her Hell Fire * Law was captured and sent to Harmony City Dungeon, Rozes took The Judge as souvenir VS - KOVIS/DRAV * Drav and Kovis attempted to sneak up at Cipher who broke into Drav's hideout but Cipher noticed * Cipher at first tried to negotiate with them to join his side but dropped plan after taking damage * Cipher was able to greatly damage duo and became cruel by using memories of Bliss to hurt Drav * Kovis took a hit to protect Drav and Vice Versa * Kovis was able to stall Cipher long enough for Drav to use Boom Buster to defeat Cipher * Cipher ran away with Supreme Searcher but Drav was able to hit Cipher again with Boom Buster * Hope Savior's hideout was destroyed beyond repair from the aftermath VS - GRAIM VS - JOVO/HAUNI VS - CIPHER X VS - WHISPER VS - NO RESULT VS - CIPHER X/FLAMEHEART VS - LUCAS/CASSANDRA VS - LUCAS/ISAAC/PALDIR VS - BLACKSTORM VS - QA'ZAYMAR VS - YONMEAD VS - CIPHER X VS - CIPHER X VS - ROZES VS - WHISPER/MOONLIGHT HUNTERS VS - GINE NUR VS /Brothel Patrons - ASTER/KOVIS VS - J'RAM-ZISH VS - J'RAM-ZISH VS VS VS VS VS VS VS - BASTION VS - CIPHER X VS - NO RESULT VS - DRAV VS - KIMRA/TERRA VS - LUCAS/CASSANDRA VS - ASTER/BASTION VS - KIKKI/RISOKA VS - KIKKI VS - HEROES VS - APOM/KOVIS VS - KIKKI VS - KOVIS/APOM/KIKKI VS - HEROES VS - SAWYER/MOONLIGHT HUNTERS VS - BLACKSTORM VS - DRAV/QAZ/HAUNI VS - DRAV/QAZ/VALIANT/BASTION VS - XEITH'TINAL VS - ISAAC/KOVIS/ASTER/TERRA VS - ASTER * ASSISTS: VS - ISAAC/ASTER/JADE/KOVIS/TERRA VS - KOVIS VS - HEROES VS - XEITH'TINAL VS - KONO/ISAAC * ASSISTS: Apom's Journey Arc VS - SPIRIT * ASSISTS: VS - APOM VS - SOLRINNON VS - HEROES * ASSISTS: Battle Record Category:Battles